


ciepłe nadzieje

by kivutio



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivutio/pseuds/kivutio
Summary: Ich pierwszy pocałunek był zaskoczeniem dla nich obu._____Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego za pozwoleniem autora.





	ciepłe nadzieje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onnoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/gifts).
  * A translation of [soft expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294723) by [Onnoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff). 



> Pierwsze tłumaczenie od bardzo dawna, trochę wyszłam z wprawy, ale to dosyć krótki tekst, więc nie było źle.  
> Miłego czytania ;)
> 
> _____  
> Link do oryginału na wszelki wypadek: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294723

Ich pierwszy pocałunek był zaskoczeniem dla nich obu, chociaż obaj zastanawiali się nad tym, jaki mógłby być.

* * *

Mógłby być szybki, skradziony pomiędzy bałaganem, jakim jest ich życie;

Podczas napadu, może przed. Może nawet po, mogliby odwrócić nim uwagę podczas ucieczki. Czy posłużyłby do odwrócenia uwagi i powstrzymania jednego z nich przed odejściem? Czy raczej do zatrzymania drugiego z nich przez pościgiem? Obaj zastanawiali się nad tym tysiące razy, każda z sytuacji była równie prawdopodobna, bo napady są po prostu aż tak nieprzewidywalne. Gdybanie zostawiało ich tylko z jeszcze większą ilością pytań, na które nie znali odpowiedzi.

A może okoliczności ich pocałunku byłyby prostsze. Może zostałby skradziony przez jednego z nich podczas biegu z powrotem do klasy. Rozproszyłby ich obu i wpakował w kłopoty. Oni by się tym nie przejęli, a na ich twarzach widniałyby szerokie uśmiechy nie tylko w drodze do klasy, ale też dawno po ostatnim dzwonku. Nie przejęliby się zbytnio zirytowanym nauczycielem, bo w ich myślach królowałoby coś o wiele ważniejszego.

* * *

Mogłoby być to coś nagłego, coś gwałtownego;

Ich znajomość zawsze polegała na utrzymywaniu delikatnej równowagi między naciskiem a przyciąganiem. Choć nie było dla nich niczym niezwykłym naciskanie silniej niż ten drugi ciągnął, chwilowo naginając równowagę.

Obaj o tym myśleli.

Jak jeden z nich złapałby gwałtownie drugiego za krawat i pociągnął w dół, zmuszając go do przyjęcia tego, co postanowił dać. A może złapałby go za klapy mundurka, pociągnął w dół i przycisnął do ściany tuż przy laboratorium chemicznym. Przyciskając ich obu do siebie tak długo, że nie potrafiliby stwierdzić gdzie zaczyna się jedno, a kończy drugie.

A może stałoby się to wtedy, kiedy jeden z nich zdecydowałby się osaczyć drugiego, blokując ucieczkę ramionami. Schylając się tak nisko, że złapałby je. Złączył ich usta ze sobą. A może stałoby się to podczas skoku. W momencie, w którym obaj oczekiwaliby tego najmniej. Może kiedy jeden z nich uratowałby drugiego od niebezpieczeństwa, chwytając mocno klapy garnituru i zbliżając się do niego. Pozwalając sobie na zaspokojenie tej słabostki tylko po to, by poczuć oddech drugiego koło swoich ust. Tylko po to, by poczuć, że obaj są jeszcze żywi. Że obaj są bezpieczni.

* * *

Mogłoby się to stać w sekrecie, zostać skradzione w sprzyjających temu okolicznościach;

Dużo myślał o tym, jak w środku nocy, w czasie pełni, kiedy próbowałby zwrócić skradziony cel nagle w kąciku oka dostrzegłby coś, co by go rozproszyło. Ktoś leżałby spokojnie na łóżku, a jego twarz sprawiałaby wrażenie młodszej niż zwykle. Zauważyłby to bez trudu, bo nawykł do obserwowania tej twarzy. Wszedłby do środka z pragnieniem ukradnięcia jednego skarbu podczas zwracania drugiego. Zrezygnowałby z tego jednak, bo zdałby sobie sprawę, że taka kradzież nie przyniosłaby mu satysfakcji. Wyszedłby dopiero po rzuceniu ostatniego spojrzenia na śpiącą postać, dającej spokój swoim widokiem.

Myślał o tym czasami. O tym, jak w świetle popołudniowych promieni, tuż po ostatnim dzwonku, pozwoliłby komuś odwrócić swoją uwagę. Komuś, kto drzemałby wreszcie oparty o blat ławki, wyglądającemu na bardziej zmęczonego niż pokazałby to na jawie. Nie mógłby powstrzymać się przed przyjrzeniem się niezwykłemu dla niego bezruchowi, gdyż spokój był w ich życiu czymś rzadkim. Zajęcia dobiegły już końca, powinni więc wrócić do domu. Niechętnie ruszyłby w kierunku śpiącej postaci. Obudziłby ją, ale zanim by to zrobił, poświęciłby sekundę na wyobrażenie sobie jak by to było ukraść coś złodziejowi ten jeden raz.

* * *

Mogłoby się to stać w sekrecie, w końcu czym jest jeszcze jeden sekret gdy ma się ich całe krocie;

Wargi szepczące do siebie nieśmiało z bliskiej odległości w rogu jednego ze szkolnych budynków, albo w cieniu dawanym przez muzeum, które by akurat odwiedzali. Dłonie wyciągnięte, dotykające, łapiące każdą część ciała, której tylko mogły dosięgnąć, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno tam są. Że to nie sen. Że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

Uciekając chyłkiem, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń przyjaciół. Nawet jeśli ich przyjaciele już się wszystkiego domyślają, oni wciąż będą się skradać w ciemnościach i wymykać się z tłumu. W końcu to jedna z przyjemności posiadania sekretu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli można dzielić go z kimś zaufanym. Wiedząc, że tylko ich dwójka zna ten jeden, mały sekret. Coś, co może zostać tylko między nimi.

* * *

Mogłoby to być niczym nagłe uderzenie, nikogo nie zaskoczyłoby gdyby właśnie tak to się potoczyło, wszyscy dobrze znali ich wybuchową historię;

Gdy ktoś zna początki ich znajomości, oczekiwałby, że ich pierwszy pocałunek zdarzyłby się podczas zderzenia. W końcu cały ich związek właśnie tak wyglądał. Zderzali się we wszystkim, w wyznawanych wartościach, opiniach, sile i osobowości.

Pocałowaliby się tak, jak walczą.

Pełni pasji i intensywności, skupieni tylko na tej jednej rzeczy.

Wymieniając między sobą uderzenia. Utknęliby w impasie, niepowstrzymana siła występująca przeciwko niezłomnemu przekonaniu, owinięte wiecznym napięciem

Nierozwiązywalny konflikt.

* * *

W końcu nic nie poszło tak, jak to sobie wyobrażali. Nie, nie potrafiliby przewidzieć, że ich związek naturalnie rozwinie się i zmieni w coś swobodnego, coś delikatnego. Nie byliby w stanie wyobrazić sobie niezliczone spojrzenia wypełnione zrozumieniem, które między sobą wymienią. Prostych gestów dających pociechę w trudnych czasach. Dotyków trwających na tyle długo, by ich obecność została zapamiętana.

Na tyle delikatna, że oboje mogli udawać, że ich nie potrzebowali.

W końcu to ich wzajemne zrozumienie do tego doprowadziło. Naturalny rytm przyciągania i odpychania, który dawno już został zsynchronizowany dzięki wspólnie przeżytym próbom i trudnościom.

Delikatny dotyk warg, wcale nie różny od tych pocieszających dotyków; łagodny, prawie niewyczuwalny, który zniknął zanim nawet został zauważony. Pociecha, którą daje ich obecność. Po prostu bycie blisko siebie.

Pozostali blisko siebie, stykając się czołami. Odwracając wzrok. Patrząc na siebie. Nie patrząc na nic w szczególności i na wszystko, co mogli.

Szeroki uśmiech. Cichy niczym sadzonka w słonecznym ogrodzie. Rosnący dopóty, dopóki nie osiągnął każdej części ich twarzy. Dopóki nie zawitał także w ich oczach.

Pasowali do siebie. Naprawdę.

Delikatne wargi naprzeciwko spierzchniętych.

„Naprawdę powinien zainwestować w balsam do ust”, niespodziewana myśl nawiedziła jednego z nich, zaskakująca jak większość rzeczy wiążących się z jego ukochanym. Może to stres związany z odpowiedzialnością, spadkiem, albo przeznaczeniem. Może po prostu był to zły nawyk.

Mimo to przyciągnął się bliżej do jego ciała. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli to wszystko przez stres, to może uda mu się stopić choć częściowo w jedno z ukochanym.

Choćby tylko po to, by zmniejszyć ciężar, który ten musiał dźwigać na swoich ramionach.

Drugiego z nich zadziwiała delikatność tego wszystkiego, jego warg, ich pocałunku, palców pieszczących jego włosy. Od zawsze był pewien, że właśnie tak będzie, ale nie oczekiwał, że będzie to tak, że to wszystko **_mogłoby być_** również tak delikatne.

„To skarb…”, pomyślał drugi, oczarowany. Tak, tym właśnie była ta delikatność. Prezentem, podarunkiem, skarbem. Więc będzie o niego dbał.

Mierzwiąc i ciągnąc żartobliwie za nieuczesane czarne kosmyki. Jeden z nich zwrócił uwagę drugiego na ich delikatne połączenie.

Zwinne dłonie odpłaciły się złotym lokom tym samym ciągnąc, kręcąc kosmykami i drapiąc delikatnie czaszkę.

Westchnienie jednego z nich połknięte przez wargi drugiego.

Reakcja i odpowiedź –

Zrewanżował się upartym naciskiem i szybkim odwrotem, przez który nie można było do końca docenić jego dotyku.

Gonił za dotykiem tych delikatnych warg. Nastąpiło swego rodzaju odwrócenie ról. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, choć tak często przybierał role innych ludzi, ale nigdy w ten sposób.

To dawało im równowagę.

A potem znów wróciła delikatność w ich ruchach.

Delikatny dotyk, łagodny i prosty. Niepodobny do nich. Ale dawał im szczęście. Tak samo jak wdychanie zapachu ukochanej osoby. Zadowalało ich egzystowanie blisko siebie.

Jeden pocałunek przerodził się w dwa. Potem w trzy i cztery, aż w końcu stracili rachubę. Zatracili się w zadowoleniu.

To było do nich niepodobne. A może to było dokładnie to, co normalnie by zrobili. Nie obchodziło ich to. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy właśnie robili coś o wiele ważniejszego.

W przyszłości mogą dzielić wyobrażone wcześniej pocałunki, ale to właśnie ten, tak **_łagodny_** , odkrył ich delikatną synchronię. Odkrył przed nimi samymi następny stopień w ich związku. W końcu można się było domyślać, że będą w stanie zaoferować sobie wzajemnie ~~zaufanie, troskę, adorację~~ zrozumienie w nieoczekiwane sposoby.

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginał został napisany jako prezent na urodziny Kaito haha Trochę już od nich minęło, poza tym nie mam w zwyczaju świętować urodzin fikcyjnych postaci, ale tym razem postanowiłam zrobić wyjątek dla jednego z moich ulubionych bohaterów. I nie, nie jest nim Kaito, choć to jego prezent urodzinowy.  
> Za tłumaczenie wzięłam się, bo napisał go mój znajomy, a poza tym się nudziłam. Dawno niczego nie tłumaczyłam, a właśnie zaczęły się wakacje, więc nie mam zajęć na uczelni. Tęskniłam za tym heh.


End file.
